ramona4evrfandomcom-20200214-history
Ramona and her Father
Ramona and her Father is a book about Ramona and her Father. Plot Ramona, Beezus and Mrs. Quimby are all prepared to go out to dinner. This is post-poned when her father comes home, telling Mrs. Quimby how he lost his job. Ramona and Beezus really want to know what there talking about, and when they find out there surprised that dinner got cancelled. Mrs. Quimby tells them it's a pretty big problem to have no job, but it's not that big yet. Mrs. Quimby tells them to not stress out Mr. Quimby, because he's in pain. Ramona, trying to help thinks about opening a lemonade stand, until she remebers Howie was the only one she knew who liked lemonade on the whole street. Beezus, trying to help to says she's old enough to start a babysitting buisness, getting herself a job. Then, Ramona watches TV with her father, asking him why there are so many commercials, and how people do them. "Well lets see, they have auditions and the kid who vouleenters to audition, gets 1 million dollars because the commercials add up and up" explained Mr. Quimby. Ramona decided she could do the same. She drew pictures of burgers, and tried to think up a song about Whooperburgers, her favorite resturant to go when the Quimby family felt down. When it was a commercial break, she put her crayon down and watched. A kid asked her mother "Mommy why does caramel grown on trees"? as the audience laughed. Ramona, knowing she could be that cute little girl, went to her mother at dinnertime and asked "Mommy, why does caramle grow on trees"? Mrs. Quimby, not knowing what Ramona was up to answered a regular correct answer "Well first of all, it doesn't grow on trees" started Mrs. Quimby. Ramona was annoyed by her mother's answer. She knew that the little girl just wanted attention. Halloween was nearly coming, and Mr. Quimby still didn't have a job. The more time he didn't spend at work, the more strict and cross he became. Her whole family wasn't acting normal, and Ramona knew they had other things on there minds. Whem Mrs. Quimby passed out the tomatoes, Ramona hoping to chewer her family up, asked "Will someone pass me the Tommy-toes"? No one answered. She asked again. Then her father said "My mother always said, once is funny, twice cost money, and the third time isn't funny". Ramona had lost it, she felt unloved and uncared for. When it was a day before Halloween, Mr. and Mrs. Quimby were still worrying about money. Ramona had tried her best to cheer her family up, but it just wouldn't work. "Dear, be Daddy's little girl and go upstairs to get a pumpkin' said Mr. Quimby. "Ok" replied Ramona, hoping the pumpkin could cheer her family up. When Ramona came back with a pumpkin, Mr. Quimby said to lay it on a table. Like she had predicted, the pumpkin did cheer them up. Picky-Picky, who didn't like his cheep puss n puddy, ruined the family's pumpkin. When Ramona and the family found out, Ramona punished Picky-Picky, who was being picky. "We don't have enough for another" said Mr. Quimby sadlky, "And if we do it will be cheap, and Picky-Picky won't like it". "Wait, if we donb't have enough for a pumpkin, how do we have enough for dadf's ciggarettes"? asked Beezus. Once Mr. Quimby told her not to yell, she adopeted a very grouchy attitude, making Ramona feel older than her 12 year old sister, who was actually doing something she had never done and being insensible. "Come on Ramona, we can take care of Beezus later' said Mrs. Quimby putting Ramona to bed. Ramona started to cry. Mrs. Quimby told her they could get another pumpkin, but Ramona wasn't sad about that. When christma came, Mr. Quimby giot a job and the family was happy again, exept for Ramona who hated having to be in a play. Later after 3 older kids tell her she's cute and help her with her costume, she becomes happy with the rest of the family and decides no matter what, her father will always love her. Category:Beezus and Ramona (book)